Halloween
by Tasha9315
Summary: The Potters celebrate their last Halloween


**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 3)**

 **Round 10**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Year 1**

 **Category: Additional**

 **Prompt: Halloween**

 **Words: 837**

Lily found James sitting gloomily in their room. He was often gloomy in the recent days even if he tried not to show it. Lily sat beside him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"James, what's wrong?" asked Lily softly.

"Halloween is coming up," said James as if that explained it. "Last year, Harry was too young to go trick-or-treating, but I was hoping we could do that this year. But we can't go out, can we?"

"No, we can't," said Lily not bothering to sugar coat it.

She knew it was James's usual Halloween tradition to host a costume party and the stores were usually decorated for Halloween, giving out the Halloween spirit. Furthermore, the Marauders usually pranked the most annoying neighbor with toilet paper roll pranks. Thankfully they stopped such a childish tradition in the past two years.

"He would have been so adorable in a costume," said James ruefully.

"Harry can still dress up," said Lily.

"As what?" asked James.

"That's a surprise. I'm half-way done sewing it but no peeping," said Lily.

"Okay, now you're just tempting me to peep," said James mischievously. "But I won't, I promise," he quickly added at the sight of Lily's scowl.

"I just wish there was way we could feel the Halloween festivities aside from just dressing up," said James.

"We can," said Lily determined.

"But how?"

"So, we can't go out, but we can bring Halloween to our home," said Lily spiritedly. "We'll host a party with just Bathilda, Sirius, Remus and Peter. We'll decorate the house and yard. We can even get in the spirit by making some of the decorations ourselves. We'll cook Halloween themed food and once we put Harry to bed, we can watch a horror film together. An extremely scary one that would keep me glued to your shoulder," Lily added and was glad to see her husband finally brighten up.

James kissed her forehead and embraced her.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?" asked the messy black-haired wizard.

"Probably, but feel free to remind me again," said his red-haired wife.

"So … " said James as he pulled apart and took both Lily's hands in his. "That extremely scary film that would keep you glued to my shoulder, would that lead to something else?" asked James cheekily.

"If you aren't too busy shivering in fear from the film," Lily teased.

"I'm not afraid of a horror film," James scoffed.

"I picked a really scary one," Lily warned.

"Bring it on, Evans," said James.

* * *

And so the Halloween festivities began. Bathilda showed up the next day with large bags of the items that Lily had requested. The items included pumpkins, flour, sugar, other grocery times and items required for craftwork. James and Lily made Halloween crafts, carved pumpkins and brought out their old lights. Their yard and home were decorated with pumpkins, lights and their crafts. The festivities of Halloween were in full swing at the Potter home.

On Halloween day, James and Lily dressed up in ancient Greek costumes.

"Are you ready?" asked Lily.

"Ready!," said an enthusiastic James whose eyes were closed.

"Alright, open your eyes,"

James opened his eyes and marveled at the sight of his infant son. Harry was dressed in a light brown and black stag outfit which had the word "Prongs" sewed on its front. James's stag animagus was light brown and black.

"My goodness," James fought back a tear. "He's adorable,"

"Like his daddy," said Lily.

"Thank you so much, Lily," said James emotionally. "Come here, Harry," said James, as he carried Harry from Lily's arms and kissed him on his cheeks.

Bathilda, Sirius and Peter arrived later that day. Remus was unable to make it as he was out of town on a mission for the Order. Bathilda was dressed as Rowena Ravenclaw, Sirius was dressed as Merlin while Peter was dressed as a Leprechaun. They had a fun Halloween celebration that was accompanied with the delicious food that Lily had cooked with James's help. The feast included pumpkin pie, pumpkin pasties, chicken drumsticks and mashed potatoes. However, Peter at times seemed gloomy and not in the festive mood. He shrugged it off as being worried about the war whenever anyone inquired. But aside from Peter's mood, it was a joyous occasion with lots of laughter.

Soon, Bathilda and Peter left. Sirius stayed for a little longer and played a board game with James and Lily before he decided it was time to leave.

"So, James, Lily and Harry, I'll be seeing you three soon," said Sirius.

Sirius hugged Lily and kissed Harry, but when he hugged James, something felt awkward. He didn't feel like letting go and he could feel that James felt the same.

"Boys, for heaven's sake, you'll be seeing each other soon,' said Lily incredulously as James and Sirius reluctantly let go.

Sirius left the Potters with one last glance at James, unaware that it would be the last time he saw his befriend alive.

 **A/N: I know wizards don't have television, but let's pretend they Lily introduced James to muggle cinema and they got a television set.**


End file.
